Who Are You?
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: [One Shot for AkaKuro Week 2015] [I'll update my ongoing FFs tomorrow/the day after tomorrow] What did his fever and Riko's cooking do? Why can't Kuroko remember Akashi? "Who are you?" He demanded. "Tell me. Tell me your name, please." PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: This is my fourth entry for the AkaKuro Week 2015!**

**Welll, apparently, it's AkaKuro Week from April 11-17 and I want to participate in my own little way—yes, exactly, by making One-Shots! Hahahaha! Pray tell me when my other OTPs' Weeks/ Days are and I'll gladly make One Shots for them too! [My OTPs: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KagaKuro, KaIchi, KyouyaxTsuna and more~] Soooo, I hope that you could wait for my other fanfictions' updates since I really wanna make One-Shots for my precious babies. Hahahaha, I promise to update my other filled-with-yumminess Fanfictions soon. **

**Warning: Rathed SPG and Rated 18.**

**I WILL UPDATE THE MY ONGOING FANFICTIONS, PERHAPS, TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY! I PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: [Wow, after so many years…] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Who are you?"**

There was definitely something wrong with him.

He knew it; he should have run away when their team's coach approached him. He was supposed to run away, but unfortunately, Riko was so tactical that she closed every single escape route he could use. It did make him wonder why he was the first one to arrive in the gymnasium when he was supposed to be late. In the end, he found out that his teammates hid everywhere upon knowing Riko cooked something. He didn't have an idea, and ended up as her guinea pig.

He wanted to run away but she leg wrestled him. Crying in pain, he tried to struggle away. But she made a condition before doing so. So, he ended up finishing a whole bowl of her cooking. Kuroko had no idea what its' content was. She just named it: 'Super duper overly exaggeratedly totally completely delicious, vegetably, fruity and proteinly original curry.'

Even if he didn't like the sound of it, he finished it. Trust me, he was forced to. Kuroko never finishes his meal. And he just finished a whole bowl of her cooking; be amazed how Riko managed to threaten him.

Because of feeling woozy, Kuroko excused himself for an early dismissal. Riko was about to set a penalty when Hyuuga protested that its' her cooking's fault. Pouting, she dismissed him with no penalties added.

Kagami was offering to take him back home, but wasn't given permission by the brunette because he was just trying to run away since the others were all gonna try a spoonful of her cooking after practice.

Kuroko finished a bowl so he was an exemption.

Woobling all over, Kuroko decided to stay on a park bench for awhile.

Looking up in the skies, he tried to recall some things he was thinking about earlier.

_A copycat…A copycat…A model…Who was it again? _He mentally asked.

"Ah, it's Kise-kun. How stupid of me." He blurted out after recalling Kise's face in his mind.

_Then, my previous light…A fried burrito with blue hair…A pervert…A simpleton…A total boobs lover…Who—_

He shut his eyes forcefully, and reopened them. "…Aomine-kun? Yes, oh right, it's Aomine-kun."

_A snacks lover…A titan…A person who seems to enjoy growing taller everyday…Someone who wants to crush me just because I'm expressionless…A violet-head 2meter giant…_

"…Who was it again? …Mu…Murasaki…Murasakibara-kun? Oh, that's right, it's him."

He massaged him temple. "What's happening with me? Why am I so forgetful suddenly?" He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "…A horoscope freak…Miracle-shooter…Eyeglasses….Tapes…A tsundere…A carrot…A tsundere carrot." He murmured, and hummed for awhile. "Oh, it's Mido-Midorima-kun, right?" He sighed in relief.

He pinched himself to try staying awake when another image popped up in his mind. "A red-head…My light…Dog hater…Four eyebrows…" He murmured, and took a deep breath. "I was just with him. I was just with him. He's…he's Kagami—Kagami-kun!"

Grunting, he stood up and hit his head a little. _What's happening with me? Wait, where am I? What am I doing here?_

He sighed. "I need to get home, and sleep. I definitely need to sleep."

He didn't have an idea where he was heading, and ended up on a train. Staring outside the windows, after a two-hour ride, he went out of the train and rode a bus to nowhere.

Blinking in surprise, he looked up. His eyes widened when he read the school's name: Rakuzan Gakuen.

_Wait, what am I doing here?_

He looked in front when someone called out in surprise, "Tetsuya?"

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

_Red hair. _

_Who are you?_

It felt as if he wasn't really able to see a thing, but a silhouette. All he could see was the man's figure, but he had no idea how he looked like. Well, he had some guesses, but he it was if he wasn't sure about his own memories.

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya? It's almost six in the evening too. What brought you in Kyoto?" This man asked as the former now stood right infront of Kuroko.

_Heterochromatic eyes._

_Who are you?_

The teal-head tried to look at the man's face, but all he could see was a silhouette.

"Tetsuya? Is something the matter?"

_Sharp gaze._

_Who are you?_

The man placed a hand on Kuroko's cheek, and with an anxious tone, asked, "Tetsuya, speak to me. Are you alright? Answer me."

_Commanding tone._

_Who are you?_

The man now dropped his bag, and shook Kuroko's shoulders, as the latter still tried to figure out the puzzle in his mind. "Tetsuya, what's happening with you? Why are you gazing at me like that? Speak to me. Are you feeling unwell?"

_Tetsuya. He calls me by my first name._

_Who are you?_

He looked up, and tried to meet those eyes he couldn't see. Frowning, he tried harder but failed still.

The man, now severely worried, touched his forehead. "Eh? What the—Tetsuya, it seems you're running a high fever. Are you feeling unwell? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I…" He started.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

He gulped. "Who…who are you?"

After saying this, one of the man's hands dropped to his side. After awhile, as if piece by piece, the man's appearance finally unfolded in Kuroko's eyes. Blinking, he tried to remember someone who looked like this in his life.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Tell me. Tell me your name, please."

The red-head chuckled. "Oh, Tetsuya. Stop playing games with me. It's me, Akashi Seijuuro, obviously. My hair just grew an inch longer."

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_Who are you?_

He shook his head. "I can't remember you. Who are you?"

The man named Akashi Seijuuro gritted his teeth. "Are you making fun of me, Tetsuya? Because if you are, I am not finding this funny at all."

He shook his head, and took hold of Akashi's shirt's hem. "I am not mocking you, do trust me. I…can't remember you. I remember some of people I know, but I can't remember you! Who are—"

Before he could continue, Akashi grabbed his hand. They ended up running for quite a long distance. No one said a word until they reached an abandoned playground. "Come with me." Akashi ordered, took hold of Kuroko's hand, and dragged him behind a thick bush, which no one would notice as an entrance to a small meadow a little behind.

They ended in that meadow. Alone. Together. "Why did you—" Before Kuroko could even finish his question, his eyes widened when the red-head pushed him into the ground.

He wanted to struggle away until the red-head trapped him on the grass, and pressed a hand to capture both of Kuroko's hand above his head. "Don't you really remember me?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

Akashi's eyes turned darker, which sent shivers down his spine. "Why? Is the fever causing this? Did you eat something? Did you hit your head?"

Kuroko blinked. "I don't know."

The red-head cussed under his breath. "Don't you remember your own lover?" He snapped.

He blinked. "…You are? I…don't…" He trailed off.

"I wonder how I'll make you remember." Akashi grumbled.

"I…want to remember you. Make me remember you." He pleaded as he stared right into those crimson and golden eyes.

The red-head huffed. "Let me try. Will it be find if I experiment on you?"

"Experiment? What do you mea—" His eyes widened when Akashi licked his earlobe. "W-What—" But he couldn't seem to remember what he was saying when the other began to nibble his neck. He squirmed, but hummed in pleasure when Akashi bit his collar bone. "Ahnnn…"

"Do you remember me now?" Akashi asked as he unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt.

The teal-head shook his head. "…No."

"Then, let me resume." The red-head murmured, and circled his tongue around one of Kuroko's nipples while unzipping the latter's pants.

Back arching in pleasure, Kuroko's eyelids fell as he groaned, "Anhhgggg….Nnnn…A-Akashi—"

The red-head raised his gaze. "…Remember me now?"

_Akashi Seijuuro…_

_Red-head._

He blinked. "Just a little…"

"Then, I'll make you remember me, so much you'll get tired of how much memories we two possess." Akashi threatened as he lifted up Kuroko's shirt, and pulled down the latter's pants. He smirked upon poking something that was hardening below the teal-head's abdomen. "Remember how I did this?" He teased as trailed his fingers on _Kuroko _while nibbling the teal-head's nipples.

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_Crimson…and golden eyes._

"Annngghhhh…A-Akashi-kun…N-No more teasing…" Kuroko gasped as Akashi teased him by pulling his briefs down slowly. "Annnn…Nnngggg…"

"Remember how I did this before too?" Akashi murmured as he continued nibbling Kuroko's nipples while poking _Kuroko. _

He squirmed to the left, and then to the right. "Annnhhhhh….Nnngggghhhh…"

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_That sharp gaze._

Akashi smirked, and whispered in the other's ear, "Remember how much you love it when I do this?" He blew in Kuroko's ear, before slowly inserting his middle finger inside the teal-head's entrance.

He moaned in pleasure, "Annngggg…Nnnngggghhh..Mmmnnnnn…A-Akashi-kun…Annnhhh…"

"Moan louder. Moan louder, my Tetsuya."

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_Commanding tone._

Kuroko groaned, "Annnhhhgggg…Nnnnn! Ahhhhhhhh!" When the red-head inserted another digit inside him. He gulped, and groaned louder when Akashi began to thrust his fingers in and out. "Annnhhhh…Nngggg…"

"Feel this pleasure, Tetsuya?"

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_He calls me by my first name._

_He's—_

His eyes widened when the red-head thrusted inside him roughly and quickly.

_He's—_

The red-head sighed, and leaned down as he captured the teal-head's lips between his. "Can't you remember me, at all, Tetsuya?"

And then, the memories came flashing back.

He smiled. "Akashi-kun." He confidently mumbled as the red-head slowly released his hands. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around the red-head. "Akashi-kun." He repeated.

Trying to hold the tears, Akashi smiled, and grunted, "Ugh, Tetsuya. I'll really punish you now."

With that declaration, the red-head began to thrust in and out with all he got. The teal-head squirmed beneath his touch, but he knew he could do better.

"Annnhhhh…Mnnnngggg…"

Akashi smirked. "Is this where you want it?" And he thrusted deep within Kuroko, which made the said boy to arch his back, and moan loudly,

"AKASHI-KUN!"

The red-head lifted the teal-head's chin, and murmured, "Never ever forget about me again, Tetsuya." He mumbled before roughly kissing the phantom player.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Riko Aida looked around her as she checked attendance. "Eh? Kuroko's absent?"

Kagami was about to answer when the gym's doors opened. Akashi Seijuuro entered with a Momoi beside him. "Tetsuya's absent due to high fever." He announced before glaring at the two females. "Riko Aida."

"Y-Yes?!"

"Satsuki."

"…Yes, Akashi-kun?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest before threatening, "If you ever cook again, don't make Tetsuya your guinea pig."

Silence.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Both gasped.

"Well then, I shall depart." The red-head said before turning.

"Oi, Akashi, that's all?" Kagami gasped in shock.

The red-head halted. "…If ever you do cook something, do remember to put banana, asparagus, honey, almonds, chocolate, garlic…Well, those will be enough for now. And if you ever cook something with those mentioned in it, make sure you make Tetsuya your guinea pig and send him to my place immediately, and call me. That's all. I'll see you all soon."

As magically he appeared, he also magically disappeared.

Leaving several people puzzled.

"…Why put those in food? So demanding." Kagami grunted.

"…Wait, now that I think about it—those food are…" Hyuuga started as he made eye contact with those who knew.

"They're what?" Riko and Momoi asked.

"They're natural aphrodisiacs, which makes someone, well, horny. Aphrodisiacs are said to be great to raise sexual intercourse's satisfaction." Izuki explained.

This realization made everyone suddenly awkward and blush-y.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry if it's kind of lame. I didn't know how to do it not too feel-y. I ended up doing it like !**

**I hope you still liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'll greatly appreciate it! **


End file.
